


Homeless

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Hospitals, Mentioned Aragaki Shinjiro - Freeform, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 17:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19674445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Chidori had been homeless for almost all her life.





	Homeless

They say you lose yourself when you’re on the streets.

Shinjiro had the luxury, she hated to use that word, to get accepted into an orphanage. Chidori didn't have that. She remembered the separation from something, it must have happened when she was very young. Life on the street was tough when there was something before, something better than collecting dropped coins, a void which was drained of all content. She had lost it somewhere along the line.

The vivid part, the sudden change of place, the brightest white, and the chaos unlike one on the streets. Not car horns, children were crying and begging for it not to hurt. Not stray animals or rats, only dead bodies and wet clothes and scrubbing the floor off bodily fluids. There were clothes to sleep on, but the spots were less and less and they no longer had to squeeze together in the tiny area. The added area to stretch and roll in their sleep seemed nice at first but was strangely hollowing. Less noise. Fewer faces. Fewer food plates. Lost lives.

Chidori could still hear their voices when she closed her eyes and imagined that sickly sterile place. She didn't need to imagine much when she's right here in the hospital. Medea heard the scream too, and she laughed. Sleep, one more thing she had lost.

But even when she had been away from home forever, Chidori still managed to hold onto her name.

_ Yoshino, Yoshino… _

**Author's Note:**

> I like her a lot, and I'm sure you could tell. Chidori is awesome.
> 
> Thanks for reading! [I'm here on tumblr!](https://tsukireicc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
